The present invention relates to a dual-circuit pressure control valve for use in hydraulic brake systems having two control pistons arranged in parallel side by side and each assigned to a different one of two brake circuits, each of the control pistons being loaded by a preloading force.
There are known pressure control valves of the aforementioned type (German Patent DE-OS 2,748,699), in which a common helical spring acts via a distribution element on the end surfaces of the two control pistons for generating the preloading forces. In this case, a correspondingly large space has to be provided in the axial direction for the distribution element and the helical spring.